The Two of Us
by SumbuddyYouDunno
Summary: Konoha accidentally downloads his consciousness into Shintaro's phone. What will Shintaro do when he discovers two cybernetic-beings inside his phone instead of one. How will Ene react to this situation. KonoEne with Shintaro on the side. Rating may change.
1. Prologue: Two cyber-beings?

**A/N: Yay! I'm starting a multi chapter (in spite of my laziness). I just need to get this out of my head. This bunny has been bothering me for weeks!**

**Anyway, I kind of wanted to make this more of a Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst story but I'm not really that good in writing those genres. Heheh... yeah, I suck... However, I'm going to do my best to incorporate them into this fic. I'm the type to just write humor and shit so I input Humor as a genre. KonoEne interactions and Shintaro just screams humor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KagePro or any of its characters. Blah blah blah... Shit like that...**

**On with the story.**

* * *

"Shit."

Shintaro grumbled as he walked to the base the second time today. The sun shone brightly and was generous in radiating heat in every possible way. The intense hot air obscured his vision and the sidewalks seemed ready to fry eggs.

He hated every fiber of it.

How unlucky was he that he had forgotten his phone with the Dan? He only wanted to go home after being sure that his little sister was, in fact, not walking into trouble and was only spending time with their group of friends.

He couldn't believe that he had actually considered just getting it back the following day with Ene flying around his phone's screen. He especially didn't need her blurting out things about his hidden folders nor did he need her spreading out rumors about soda porn.

He was about to collapse when he was finally in front of the door 107, but he fought against it and pushed through with the remaining energy he had left. He wiped sticky beads of sweat, grossly rolling down his neck.

Afterall, he had to save his dignity first.

He entered the base and surprisingly nobody was there to greet him. What could they be doing out in that kind of heat? He searched around for his phone which he remembered he'd placed on the dining table.

He headed towards the kitchen, trudging as if he were the undead and muttering the word 'phone' instead of 'brains'. He finally reached the dining table and discovered that his phone was no longer there. They must have tagged her along.

Shintaro groaned in exasperation. He sat on the dining chair, frantically pulling at his short black hair. All his efforts to walk back here were in vain. He could already feel it. He could already feel that death was approaching him. He was tired and sweaty. His eyes threatened to close almost too frequently.

"I'm going to die," he muttered. "I'm going to die... I'm going to die... I'm going to die..."

After much melodrama, Shintaro decided that he'd just take the liberty of getting himself a glass of water which made him feel slightly better.

Telling himself that he was too tired to walk back home, he was resolved into just lounging about in the base and waiting for the others to return.

"Ene couldn't have done much damage now, could she?" he tried to assure himself. "But, then again..." A surge of paranoia was creeping its way back into the deep crevices of his mind. He shook his head as a way to dismiss it.

He let out a long sigh as he walked towards the living area. Yes, he was going to enjoy the wonderful air-conditioning and watch television. Maybe he'd even pick out a game and fire up the console.

He thought of all the pleasures he could indulge himself into in his sweet alone time. No little sister, no Dan, no loudmouth cyber-girl...

"Uwah!" Shintaro yelped as he tripped and landed his face on the floor. He swore that his nose was broken when he sat up. He searched for whatever he'd tripped on and found that it was the android boy collapsed on the carpet, snoring as he closely held a black phone.

"Ah, found it!" Shintaro cheered, now considering that he could (ab)use the Dan's Wi-Fi while he was here.

He peeled Konoha's fingers from his phone. He rose from the floor then stared down at the albino. He couldn't possibly move this guy from where he already was because (a) Shintaro was tired as hell, and (b) Even if he wasn't tired as hell, he had thin noodles as a lame excuse for arms.

"Hey." Shintaro kicked the boy softly. "Konoha, you fell asleep on the floor, again," he tried to wake him up.

He was only answered by snoring in return.

Oh well, there was nothing Shintaro could do anymore, was there? So he decided to leave the big guy sleeping on the floor.

He unlocked his phone, excited of the wonders he could do with the internet! His dreams were shattered when a blue virus was the first thing he saw on his screen.

"Master!" Ene's face occupied the entire screen as she pressed herself against it.

Shintaro laughed. He was a fool thinking that peace and quiet actually existed.

"Master!" Ene repeated, pressing her face even closer to the screen. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her voice was frantic. It was obvious to Shintaro that something bothered her.

"What is it, Ene?" Shintaro boredly asked her, his other hand finding the remote and flipping on the television. He flipped through the channels, only intending to half-listen to what Ene had to say.

Ene whined, evidently upset by Shintaro's lack of attentiveness. "Master, if you don't shut that stupid television off, I guess I would have to mass e-mail pictures from the 'Shintaro's most embarassing moments ever'-folder!"

Shintaro instantly pressed the off button on the remote to appease the little abomination that enjoyed rearranging his folders, deleting his files, and blackmailing him.

"Okay, okay," he said to calm both Ene and himself. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Master, we have a problem," Ene told him, her brows furrowing even more. Her blue twin tails seemed to flutter rapidly like butterfly wings. Shintaro was finally infected by her panicky state.

"What? Why? What's the matter, Ene?"

Ene pushed away from the screen and floated aside to reveal a white haired boy sitting on an icon. Shintaro's eyes shifted to the albino snoring at the floor then back to the conscious identical being in his phone.

"K-Konoha?" Shintaro's voice was laced with disbelief. "Is that you? How...?"

Konoha's pink eyes wandered for a moment before they rested on Shintaro. His expression was blank as always. There was a minute of complete silence between them. All that could be heard was the humming of the air conditioner and the honking of cars outside. Shintaro was tempted to speak but it seemed that Konoha had something say. The quiet persisted for a few more moments as Konoha continued to stare up at him.

Konoha began to open his mouth. His voice was monotonous and Shintaro's desire to die returned as he uttered a single syllable.

"Hi..."

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think! I want to know whether it's worth continuing~**


	2. 1: Are you real?

**A/N: People kept asking me how Konoha got his consciousness into Shintaro's phone. Hahahah! I'll just tell you to keep reading. I-if you want to, I mean...**

**When I went into ff, I was like 'Aww, these reviews are all so sweet~' It just warms my wicked, shrivelled up heart. If by any chance I meet any of you, I swear I will hug you.**

**So guys, this chapter is like what happened before the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KagePro or any of its characters. I can't afford to be sued.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Ene sat boredly with her knees pressed against her chest. She sighed as she played with her oversized sleeves. "You will pay, Master. You will pay."

When she had realized she had been abandoned on the dining table, she called out his name. "Master! Master, you jerk! Oi, you left me at the base!"

No matter how much she yelled, nobody seemed to hear her. Even when she'd maxed the volume of the phone or made it blink very flashy colors, no one paid any heed. She was resigned to just wait until someone came to grant her attention.

She hated this feeling; this loathsome feeling of being forgotten. She told herself that she should get used to it by now since this wasn't the first time this happened. She would also have to face being forgotten everyday by the person she cherished the most.

"Haruka," she muttered, burying her face in her arms.

She hated having to be the only one who always remembered. Remembering always held so much pain. It was unfair. It was so unfair! She remembered being so delighted to see him after two long years, only to be disappointed when he uttered the most unacceptable and almost too unbearable words.

_'Who are you?'_

The memory was so bitter. It tasted so horrible compared to those sweet moments she had failed to appreciate before. A myriad of emotion came rushing to her: sadness, anger, distaste, longing, regret.. Her hands reached for her head. Her nails dug into her scalp. She didn't want this.

She was frustrated. She was frustrated about Shintaro, Konoha, even herself. She needed to hit something. She wanted to break something.

"Arrrrgh!" She hoisted herself up and made fists with her hands, only intending to hit at the air. She would stomp on the ground if it were possible. Unfortunately, her legs disappeared into pixels. She brought her hand up to strike hard.

Her eyes widened when she actually hit something. She stared at the cyber floor where she saw a pair of boots to which she was sure was not her own. She looked up, only to gaze at the blankest pink eyes she has ever seen.

"K-Konoha...?" Was she imagining things again?

"... Ene-chan...?" he asked but his monotony made it seem like a statement. "How are you here?"

"I-I should be asking the same thing..." she stuttered, not believing a single thing she saw.

He brought up a pale hand to touch her face. It was sensation now so foreign to her. He retracted his hand as soon as she stiffened by the sudden contact.

"... Are you real...?" he asked her, his voice barely rising in intonation. His once blank eyes now showed a spark of curiosity.

_'Are you?'_ she'd wanted to ask as well. "Uhm, yeah... O-Of course, I am!"

She became uncomfortable under his curious gaze. He looked at her as if she were the most peculiar thing in the entire world. He stared at her bright blue hair, the strange markings on her cheeks, her incomplete legs.

"Ene-chan...?" he spoke up after much staring.

"Y-yeah?"

"Where are we?" he asked, his eyes wandering around this unfamiliar world that swam in strings of binary code. "Do you happen to know what this place is?"

"Well," she started. "You're... I mean we're in my Master's phone."

"Shintaro's phone...?" Konoha tried to confirm.

"Y-yeah!"

Konoha nodded as he absorbed this information. He crossed his arms as he thought it through, quite slowly actually. "Ene-chan...?"

"Yup...?"

"How am I here?" He looked at her, waitng for the answer.

"Don't you know?" she asked him, still disbelieving that this were all possible.

Konoha shook his head then shrugged. "I don't."

Ene was broadly confused. She could honestly rip her scalp off as she pulled at her hair. Was it possible for her to dream? She hadn't done so in two years. She never had the need to. She groaned in exasperation.

"Oi! Master!" she yelled off into space. Konoha became slightly perplexed as to where she was directing her screaming to. "You NEET! You jerk! You better get here quick!" she said even if she knew he wasn't there to hear her.

Konoha watched her slump as she sat on the cyber floor. Her head was low as she muttered. "Hopeless..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's short considering the time I took to write this. I have school and shit like that. Also, the data in all of my games got corrupted so I've been trying to level up again. All those hours of play all for naught! TTATT**

**Please review~**


	3. 2: My Master is a Good Master

**A/N: Yay! an update! I can't believe I'm actually managing to do this~**

**Heheh... I imagine Shintaro and Ene have a healthy brother-sister-like relationship. Afterall, what I wrote here is what I mostly do to my younger siblings asking for help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KagePro or any of its characters. I don't own Coca Cola or any shit like that.**

* * *

"How the hell is this even possible?!" Shintaro exclaimed, his voice in panic. This can't happen! This really can't happen! He could barely handle one super annoying cyber-girl. How was he going to handle this with another mysterious being in his phone which just happens to be a super dense, super curious, former-android? He groaned in despair. He planned to hang himself. Now, only if he could find some rope...

"I already told you, I don't know," Ene answered as she sat on the messaging icon. Her arms and incomplete legs were crossed. Her expression was impatient.

Shintaro's attention then turned to Konoha. His hair was disheveled from all the tossing and the bags under his eyes seemed to darken as he watched the albino poke through his contacts, waiting for an answer to this madness.

"He has no idea either," Ene answered for the boy. "I'm as much troubled about this situation as you are, you know?"

Shintaro knew that Ene held a different personality towards the android. She was more quiet and evasive when faced with Konoha. Her attitude around him almost hints dislike. Shintaro would have been pretty amused if Konoha and Ene were stuck in a different phone instead of his. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, how are we going to handle this?!"

"I expect you to do something about it!" Ene demanded.

"What do you expect me to do?" Shintaro threw a hand up in the air, noting that the screen of his phone seemed so crowded with Konoha as an addition.

"I expect you to get him out of here!" Ene jabbed a finger against the screen.

"What? Why me? Why won't you do it?" Shintaro asked, backing his head away from his phone.

"I would if I could," she answered almost too furiously. "But how can I if I have none of the slightest clue as to why he's here?!"

"Neither do I," Shintaro reasoned.

"Then I expect you to figure it out," Ene argued. "You're clever, Master! I thought you were a genius."

"Fine!" Shintaro almost shouted. "You win! I'll try to think of something," he complied. "While I'm at it, I might even find a way to eliminate you..."

"What was that?" Ene asked dangerously.

"Nothing," was the only word Shintaro uttered before he pressed the side of his phone, making the screen go black. He set the phone on the coffee table and walked towards the kitchen to get fetch another glass of water.

The screen lit up again, showing Ene hitting her fists on the screen. "Master, you are such a jerk! Get back here! We are not yet done talking. Return here this instant!"

Shintaro smirked as he walked away from the living area. The sound of the cyber-girl's incessant loud mouthing faded as he went further.

He took a glass from the Dan's cupboard and grabbed a pitcher of water from the refrigerator. He poured the cold sparkling water into the glass then drank it all in one go. It was definitely thirst quenching. He could feel it moistening his throat and how much it refreshed him. Of course, water could not compare to the deliciousness of Coke, but Shintaro was smart enough to know that soda will not rehydrate him as effectively considering how much he sweated earlier.

He poured a second glass and watched the clock on the wall and how its green digital numbers blinked 12:45. He gulped down the water and through his peripheral vision, he couldn't help but think he imagined the numbers momentarily blink blue as it struck 12:46.

He stared at the clock whose numbers are once more green then he gazed out the window and it still looked extremely hot. The buildings outside appeared hazy and it was too bright that Shintaro had to turn his head away since it hurt his NEET eyes.

He heard static resound in the room as if someone were turning a dial on a radio. He searched around, only to look horrifyingly at the radio that sat on the counter. He watched as the radio adjusted and started to ring.

"...ster...! Master! You little..." Ene's voice came out. "You're not getting away so easily. You're going to help me!"

Shintaro rushed out of the kitchen for his escape. Everything started to fill with power; the microwave, the timer... Ene got into anything she could interfere with.

"Ahh!" he screamed as Ene appeared on the television screen along with Konoha who must have followed her. He looked clueless as Ene waved her arms around.

"Master!" she yelled as he ran upstairs.

Ene infiltrated every device in the house. Her voice echoed through the walls.

_Why does the Dan have so many electronics?!_

"MasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMaster."

Shintaro's palms pressed against his ears, trying to block off the sound. He ran to the door at the very end of the corridor, the only place he knew there were no electronics.

He turned the knob of the bathroom door and slammed it behind him. He leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That girl... She never knows when to stop..."

There was nothing Ene could get into in the bathroom. Nope, nothing at all. It was completely Ene-free. Shintaro, however, was bothered by a tiny problem.

It stank inside the bathroom. The foul-smelling odor was a challenge to ignore. A note stuck on the tiled wall just above the toilet.

_Kano, I swear I'm going to kill you. I asked you to clean the toilet a weekago._

-_Kido_

The smell was unbearable. Shintaro could feel bile going up his throat which he released in the clogged toilet. It made things even worse. The room smelled thrice as horrible as before. He can't stay in this room. He opened the window, having every intention to jump but was afraid to break a couple of bones since he was a cowardly little hiki-NEET.

_Aw, Shintaro, why does the universe hate you so much?!_

He had noticed that the noise outside had died off into nothing. He cautiously cracked the door open, sticking his head out to check for any signs of approaching chaos. He took a tentative step outside the bathroom and assumed it was already safe.

He walked down the stairs, careful not to make any creaking sounds. His eyes landed on the television screen where Ene sat alone in the middle, fiddling with her sleeves. Her eyes were cast down and she seemed deep in thought.

"E-Ene...?"

Ene gave the most unlikely reaction. "Ah, Master..." she said, glancing at him briefly as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Ene," he repeated.

"Yeah?"

"I promise I'll help, you know?" he told her which earned him a smile. It wasn't the cheeky or mischievous smile that Ene always wore. This smile was faint and her eyes indeed showed gratefulness, all wanting to convey a message she never actually says.

_Thank you_

* * *

**A/N: How are you liking the story so far? What do you think of the interactions? Please tell me~**

**Next chapter's already planned. Just need to muster up the energy to write it down XD**


	4. 3: Don't you like me?

**A/N: Today is 9/6. HAPPY KONOENE DAY, EVERYONE! I save this chapter special for today. Okay, maybe I didn't and it just happened coincidentally but I still updated a KonoEne story for KonoEne day, right? Right!**

**Warning: Implied indecent applications. Kids, this is a K+ fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Konoha stuck his little albino nose into almost everything. He glanced at Ene who kept yelling at Shintaro to come back and help her for whatever problem she was talking about.

"I expect you to get him out of here!" he heard her yell at the giant image of Shintaro that appeared on the cyberspace.

It seemed as though she was talking about him...

He stepped on an icon and was transported into a white room with a list of names. He had trouble wrapping his amnesiac mind on how things went in cyberspace. It was all so confusing yet so fascinating.

Konoha poked through Shintaro's contacts. Honestly, it wasn't the longest of lists. He'd recognized one name which was Momo's, but the list goes on with names like _Otousan_, _Okaasan_, _Ayano_, _Haruka_... which he did not recognize at all. His pink eyes landed on a name which caught his attention and he looked at it with much thought.

..._Takane_...

The name was somewhat familiar. He clutched his head as it rung. His eyes became teary and widened as he saw flashes of glaring eyes and raven hair. He took a step back as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was hurting. He had no idea where, but he chose to run away from it.

He exited from the room with contacts, still clutching his head, then he looked around. He saw Ene pounding on the large screen with a huge absence of Shintaro. Ene snarled and stomped(if it were possible) away. He followed her as she floated further into the seemingly infinite cyberspace. They came across a larger screen that somehow faced the Dan's staircase.

_Again_, he thought. _Fascinating_...

"Ahh!" Shintaro yelled from the other side. Konoha didn't know this was all it took for Ene to transfer from device to device.

He wandered a bit more, leaving Ene to continue her harmless torment on Shintaro. He stepped inside various applications. One app contained the most unusual of sounds, like women experiencing pain. Why would Shintaro have an app like that? Konoha decided to dismiss this.

After much exploring, Konoha returned to where he last left Ene. He saw her sitting in front of the massive screen. Her expression looked down. He'd wanted to approach her but held back as he saw her look up into the screen.

"I promise I'll help, you know?" Shintaro said through the screen. Ene's lips broke into a small smile.

Things turned out well in between them, afterall...

* * *

Konoha had noticed that Ene always kept her distance. It made sense that he could never have been physically close to her when he was outside the phone but he had no clue why she refused to be near him even if it was just to float beside him.

Konoha had to admit that he felt something weird in the pits of his stomach when he thinks of Ene always trying to get Shintaro's attention while she continuously avoids him. It was the same feeling he felt when Hibiya came home holding a snow cone to beat the summer heat. Konoha kept staring at the blue-syruped dessert until Hibiya noticed and decided to eat the snow cone in a different room. He had been taught what this feeling was before. He tried to recall. E... en... What was it, again? Envy?

Yes, he remembered now. It was envy. Jealousy. He felt jealous of Shintaro because Ene always tried to seek his attention. It was an emotion he did not fail to process. However, he failed to process whatever reaction he might hold against it. He just sat there, staring at his boots.

He glanced over at Ene who also sat in the further part of space. She rested her forehead on her folded arms propped up on her knees. He rose from his spot and approached her.

"...Ene-chan..." he began, although he had no idea what he was going to say.

Ene looked up at him and let out an almost inaudible gasp. "Uhh, what do you want?"

Konoha obviously had no answer.

"W-well, if you don't need anything, I'll be going now," Ene told him, building up her cheery façade. "I just remembered that I had to do something."

"...Wait," he called. "I have something to ask Ene-chan..."

Ene stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What is it?" she asked as she smiled a little too crookedly for it to be real.

"Does Ene-chan not like me?" he asked. His usually blank expression showcasing slight sadness.

He had no idea how much he hurt her. He had no idea how much it hurt to see him, to want to embrace him, to want to tell him how she felt but cannot for she knew he wouldn't understand because he didn't remember her.

"Of course! I like you, Konoha," she answered as she fiddled with her sleeves. It was partially true, at least. She didn't hate him, no, but she couldn't seem to accept this drastic change.

"Then why does Ene-chan keep avoiding me?" he asked. "Ene-chan is lying to me, I think..." He took a step towards her.

"N-no...!" Ene waved her hands in front of her. "I-I'm not! ...Honest!"

"Then please tell me why," he asked her again, trying to get close to her as she continuously backed away. "Why does Ene-chan keep avoiding me?"

"U-uhm..." was all she could say. It was impossible for her to be cornered in this infinite world but she stopped floating back anyway. He reached to cup her cheek in his hand. It was the second time today that she had stiffened by his touch although, this time, he chose not to retract. She melted and just wanted to drown in the warmth that she felt.

"I want to know..." he said. "Because I like Ene-chan... a lot."

Ene gasped. Was he confessing his feelings for her. Her head was spinning. She felt as though she wanted to tell him that she loved him even before he could remember anything but she also felt that she wanted to guard her heart from now on. "I don't know," she answered.

Konoha put down his hand. "... I don't understand." He seemed like a mixture of confusion, sadness, and pain. Ene felt slightly guilty for making him feel that way.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You don't have to understand, really..." She paused to stroke her chin as if to think of something. She looked up at him. "Tell you what, I'll stop. I'll stop avoiding you. What do you say about that?"

Konoha's pale lips curved upward. The happiness he felt was so simple yet so captivating that she was infected by it as well.

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

**A/N: Review please~ **

**Happy 9/6! XD**


End file.
